


After It All

by AngoMcDango



Series: you haven't seen this ass [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Confused boys, Fluff, M/M, request, small angst in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngoMcDango/pseuds/AngoMcDango
Summary: Taako and Magnus figure out what they are, after all this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place a little bit before Wonderland!!! au where Taako and Kravitz don't go on their date. (or do they? and then maaakitz happens later? wHO KNOWS???)
> 
>  
> 
> Happy birthday Cori!!! You asked for fluffy Maaako and boy oh boy did that happen.

_ “Why don't you stay in my room tonight?” _

 

Taako froze, every part of screaming to run, that this was too soon, that he was just  _ kidding _ this past year and a half it was always just about the sex. But he found himself agreeing, letting Magnus lead the way to his bedroom.

 

\----------

 

Four hours prior, Taako was holed up in his room forcing himself to transmutate small foodstuffs.  _ Nothing big,  _ he promised himself. Sugar to salt, easy. He tastes it. Yep, it's salty. Taako counts to ten, and prepares himself for the poison.

 

Nothing.

 

He lets out a large breath of air he didn't know he was holding in. Good. He's got this. Salt to flour? A bit trickier, but he's done it before. Taako tosses the salt into the air, watching it bloom into powdery flour. He’s smiling, oh god he  _ did it _ he can  _ do this _ . He doesn't notice how close the flour dust is floating to the raspberry scented candle next to him, and suddenly the air around him is on fire.

 

“FUCK!” He scrambles up from the floor, quickly grabbing the Umbrastaff out of the way, frantically looking around for a cup of water, for any liquid at all. He grabs a mug full of slightly moldy something off of his dresser, tossing the liquid towards his bed. His face drains in horror as he realizes that he just tossed half a mug of Merle’s stupid “Moonbase Moonshine” onto an active fire. 

 

“FUUUUCK THIS.” Taako freezes up, and he’s panicking, and he can't think of what to do next and the door bursts open and it’s Magnus.

 

“Taako! What the hell is- OH MY GODS.” Magnus stares at the fire, running out of the room and coming back shortly with a large container of water, throwing it on the bed.

 

The flames sputter out, smoldering pillows slightly charred and damp while the stench of smoke stings at their noses. The container clatters to the floor and Magnus has scooped a still-shaking Taako up in his arms.

 

“Taako what  _ happened _ ?” Magnus soothes his curly hair down, holding him tight against his chest.

 

“I- I just thought… I could do it again, that m-maybe I didn't actually k-kill…. oh gods I can't do it. I can only destroy everything and now my  _ room…”  _ His arms are limp at his side, fingers tight around the Umbrastaff. Magnus squeezes him tighter, and presses a light kiss to his forehead.

 

“Why don't you stay in my room tonight?

 

\----------

 

It's not like this was the first time in Magnus’ bed but Taako had always kept a safe distance away from anything involving romance or domesticity. “ _ I don't do feelings, darling, it's just not my bag.”  _ Magnus always weakly smiled, and held onto him for a little too long. Taako wanted to melt, to hold on to his burly arms and never let go, but he knew how he operated and how Magnus operated. He knew that they both would sacrifice themselves for the team, so Taako forced himself to never get too attached.

 

“Maybe I'll just sleep on the couch tonight.” Taako muttered against Magnus’ bare chest.

 

“Taako…” Magnus sighed and curled around him tighter, locking the curve of Taako’s body against his own. Taako was overwhelmed for a second by his scent, of sandalwood and salt, and his heart fluttered in response.

 

“I don't even sleep Magnus, like I would just keep you up.” Magnus sighed deeply, and sat up to face Taako.

 

“Taako, what are we?” His gaze was set, his green eyes searching Taako’s for an answer.

 

“Magnus! Hombré! We’re…. partners.”

 

“Do you mean romantically or work related?”

 

“I-I don't know what y-”

 

“Because I want to be there for you, Taako. You mean so much to me. I  _ want  _ you to sleep here, I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms so I can kiss you awake. I want us to be something.” Magnus wipes a small tear from his eye, still looking directly at Taako. “I want you to trust me.”

 

“I don't d-”

 

“You don't do feelings. Sure. What’s going to happen after we get all the relics. Are you just going to run again?”

 

“That's not fair.”

 

“Are you!?” Magnus sniffles, cautiously lifting Taako’s chin with his hand. “I could be there for you. We could live in Neverwinter, or anywhere you wanted. We could have a kitchen, and a library, and a room just for us. I haven't wanted anybody since Julia until I met you, Taako. I met you, and after we worked together on that first job, I knew it was time.” He pressed a light kiss to Taako’s jawline and pulled him in tight. “We could be everything. Together.”

 

Taako was aghast, blindsided, speechless, every word he could think of. Magnus was sitting there so, so  _ raw _ , and so  _ vulnerable _ , and as the seconds ticked on Taako’s silence was louder than the quiet shaky breaths Magnus was breathing in. 

 

“I knew it, I shouldn't have-”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I- what?”

 

“GODS, yes, you idiot. I want everything you want, I just can't bear the thought of ever losing you, or Merle, or Angus. I want to spend the night, and to keep on keepin’ on with you. Magnus I- I love you! There!” Taako was cold and shaking throughout his outburst, his fingers gripping the loose cloth of his shirt tight. It was Magnus’ turn to be speechless now, his jaw nearly on the floor and eyes beaming.

 

“Ugh nevermind I didn't mean it.” Taako still wasn't looking at Magnus, unable to witness the absolutely gooey smile painted on his face.

 

“You said it. You said it first.”

 

“Say wh- oh shit I did, didn't I.” Taako buried his face in his hands, falling down against the pillows.

 

“You love me, Taako.” Magnus laid down next to him, pressing a million kisses on his partially exposed neck. “You love me and you said it first!”

 

“Oh shut up.” Taako spoke into the pillow, flipping over so his still-covered face could be pointed at the ceiling. Magnus pried his hands away, pinning them to either side of his head as he climbed over to straddle him.

 

“Taako.”

 

“What, Magnus.”

 

“I love you too.” He pulled him up into a languid kiss, hands threading carefully through his long hair. One arm curled around Taako’s middle, pressing them together as he kissed him for what felt like an eternity. “When we starting officially working together I tried so hard not to think about it, but you grew on me, and I fell for you. I love you so much, Taako.”

 

“Jeez if you love me so much why don't ya marry me?” The words fell out of Taako’s mouth faster than he could think, his head falling weakly onto Magnus’ chest. He doesn't look, he can't, oh gods he fucked it up again, but then there's Magnus with his calloused hands tilting his chin up to look at him again.

 

“After we get a house together.” Magnus smiles, and he's blushing all the way down to his feet. Taako covers the hand on his face with his own, pulling himself up to give Magnus another deep kiss.

  
“Sure. After.”


End file.
